


The Clown Prince and Dark Knight of the deserted wasteland

by the_captains_platonic_masquerade



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Last knight on Earth (2019)
Genre: Added another chapter, And I wrote smut about it, Bruce being very chill with Joker being a disembodied head, Dirty Talk, Electricity Play, Face-Fucking, Innuendo, It's not all of the Joker just his head, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, Wire Play, chasing and fighting used as foreplay, yes in this comic Joker is a disembodied head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_captains_platonic_masquerade/pseuds/the_captains_platonic_masquerade
Summary: Inspired by the panel of Batman waking up in a camp with the Joker in a Jar only a few inches from his face.Joker (still in a jar, need to stress that) tries to convinces Bruce to deal with his morning wood, and since the world has gone to hell, he just might give in to that idea.Edit: Now follows each chapter of the comic series with Bruce and Joker exploring emotion and all the ways to get sexual when your partner is a disembodied head. The one-shot turned multi-chapter is now completely concluded~





	1. We're getting a head of our selves

**Author's Note:**

> Still is still not even the weirdest thing i have written. Enjoy.

It had been days of just walking, exhaustion and being covered in a fine layer of dirt and dust at all times but all Bruce could do was just keep walking. It wasn’t wise to stay anywhere for long and with some advice that he picked out of the running commentary of his only companionship, Bruce still had hope he was going to make it through this trek.

One of the methods they had devised meant that when Bruce eventually did stop to sleep, Joker had to be on look out, making sure to watch his back and it seem effective so far. He didn’t think about the fact that he had never questioned if the joker would actually warn him or not. It didn’t even take many mornings before he got used to waking with the joker staring at him.

The sound of the Joker laughing at him still wasn’t something he could sleep through.

“Ooh ohohhoh.” The sound was enough to start rousing Bruce from his sleep. He registered that the sound was being muffled as if Joker was trying and hold it back, but the Joker was never one to be able to resist anything for long and soon the half-restrained chortles became a full-on laugh. Bruce opened one only eye, it sky was lightening but he still could have slept a little while longer without the interruption. 

His gaze then moved to his only companion, or what was left of him, and was relieved to see that he wasn’t looking at some threat behind him and more so just at him with no hint of concern. Joker laughing at him seemed to be the most commonplace thing to happen at this point which was good enough for him to just hold out on having to start moving just yet. Bruce just gave a small sigh and closed his eyes again. “Joker. Stop.”

“Oh, I can’t help it Batsy, I always get excited to see your bat signal go up.” The joker replied before going into another fit of giggles. While Bruce was still trying to figure out what he meant, the joker continued. “I mean, is that a Batarangs in your pocket or are you just happy to see me? Either way, I’m prepared to be impaled.”

With a grunt, Bruce sat up and looked down at himself, some-what surprised to see the bulge in his pants and finally he understood the innuendoes. He gave the Joker’s head a withering look. The Joker laughed harder.

Bruce just dropped back down, deciding to try and ignore both the head and his half-mast erection but the Joker wasn’t allowing that. “Oh, come on Batsy, look around, you might as well appreciate life’s small pleasures… or ‘perfectly average size for a guy, I swear’ pleasures.” he purred. “No need to be shy, it’s just us boys, It’s locker room rules and everything.”

Bruce sighed again looking down at himself, he was still tired and after everything he had woken up into with this new world, he didn’t even think he could enjoy himself. Without thinking he slid his hand down and stroked himself over the fabric just to see. This kind of pleasure was more foreign to him after so much pain. He hadn’t even thought his body capable of reacting like this anymore, he had only lately been getting used to functioning on little food, water, and a lot of walking.

“That’s it batsy, you know If I had a body I’d be-”

“Can you just… shut up.” he hesitantly pushed himself back up again and had a small debate with himself before he gave in, as much as he hated to agree with the joker, he needed something to break up all the tragedy and despair he has seen while crossing the land. He grabbed the handle of the lanterns and went to turn it away but the Joker started yelling in protest.

“Hey, hey, hey, wait a minute! The only thing that’s probably going to be touching my jollies is probably the worms eating it so if not for yourself, do it for me, so I can live vicariously through you. Plus, you still need me to watch your back, this would be an embracing reason to have ended up in a time storm or ripper apart by animal men.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, but at this point just gave up on this being anything else other than extremely weird. As hard as it was to ignore the head and how its acid green eyes were flicking between his lap and pretending he was actually still looking behind him, Bruce did his best. He palmed himself a few more time before he took off his utility belt and pushed the bottom of his suit down.

“Wowzah! Why were we even fighting again? And here I was thinking that cod piece and that car was just for show. You’ve been holding out on me, batsy!”

“Please, stop.”

Bruce pointedly stared out at the open dessert, taking himself in hands and stroking along his length. His movements were mechanical and while he was fully hard now, it didn’t feel much pleasure, but he still didn’t want to stop yet.

It didn’t take that long before the Joker -of course- just had to comment. “This is just sad Batsy, where is passion! If hate is to love, then lust is to violence and I know how much passion you have when banging me into a wall.” He interrupted his own speech to laugh at his joke. “Don’t think, just feel.”

With a final scan along the horizon, Bruce closed his eyes, if just for a moment, breathing deep and just trying not to think of where he is and what has happened all around him. Slowing his strokes and just relaxing and letting the stimulation start to light up his nerves. But then his mind returned to the horrors he had seen on this journey, the horrors he remembering about the missions before the world went to hell, he almost faltered again.

“See, that wasn’t so hard… hehe, well I mean it is very hard but-” The voice, as weird as it was for it to be the Joker’s at least pulled him back. “- there you go. I knew you were packing heat in that belt of yours but I didn’t know you biggest weapon was under it. Mmmm. Save a batmobile, ride a bat, am I right?” Joke spoke in a low but no less manic voice, he clung onto it as it held him to the presence as he started stroking faster now.

“I can’t say I haven’t thought about it before, or even every night in a week. Ever notice how often we’d end up rolling around on the floor, one of us getting pinned, the other straddling oh so comfy on their lap to do the pinning. A superhero and arch villain rivalry like ours can’t exist without some blatant eroticism, wouldn’t you agree?”

Bruce didn’t reply, just let the other talk as he leaned back on one hand, feeling over himself, trying relearn what he liked, find all the places to squeeze, stroke or tease. “Situations like these also make for interesting bed fellows. Would you –if I had a body that is- would you have gotten all snuggled up all nice close to me for this cold lonely nights?” Bruce tried not think about how hot Joker’s skin had felt after they had been fighting. “Would you let me touch you?” Tried not to think of how much the other used to flirt with him even back then. “The Prince and Knight of the deserted wasteland, well without anything to fight over I can really only think of one think would be able to do to satisfy all that fire that burns between us.” Bruce attempted no to think about the tight, hot grip around his cock being someone else’s hand speeding up their strokes.

“Go on, harder, faster, oh I bet we’d fuck how we fight, rough, crazy but keeping with the humour. I’d still make you work for it. I know you love a challenge and no one could challenge you like I do.” He was thinking about gripping onto pale skin just too hard for it not to hurt. Of clawing and biting and just for something familiar in this fading world. “Usually I bottom from the top, but hey, with my man, batman I bet you would come out on top just like when we fight too. I might not even mind if it’s you. Only you. I bet you’d fuck with as much subtly as your bat car breaking roof tops. Oooh if I had a body it would be shuddering at the very thought. Would you like that too, Bats?”

Bruce’s head dropped back, sighs falling from his lips as he let the head and pleasure coil right in his belly. His back arched as and gave a small cry as an orgasm which made his leg kicked out. He shuddered and waited for the shame to hit but it was over shadowed by him remembering everything else happening around him. There was only so much he could really care about right now and it seems like sexual deviancy with his old arch nemeses wasn’t a priority. His breath was rough but gradually evening out as he basked in the remains of the floaty post orgasm feeling for as long as he could. Blinking his eyes open, Bruce looked down at his companion and rolled his eyes at what he saw. 

The head of the Joker was doing his best to stretch his tongue out to lick at the glass of the jar which had a rope of cum over it like it wasn’t on the other side. “What are you even doing?” he looked around it was much lighter now, they should get going now. He grabbed a fist full of some dry grass and used it to whip the cum off the jar. “Such a gentleman, Batsy. Maybe you could find the opening on this? I could probably give some great head now that I am one.” The grinning face winked at Bruce but he just threw away the grass and grunted a “shut up.” as he stood, ready to keep walking.

It was only five minutes before Joker started talking again. “You should show me your bat-cave next.” Joker grinned up at him, Bruce frowned back. “And by bat-cave, I mean your-”

“I’m going to leave you here.”

“No you won’t.” The Joker sang. 


	2. You've got to get ahead to give a head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh I remember it now! That poem I wanted to tell you! It's straight from the heart and has everything i've ever wanted to tell you. There once was a bat from Nantucket, who’s dick was so large, I’d suck’et-” 
> 
> “Joker, please stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again, more Joker in a jar smut, this has been in the back of my head for a while so i finally had a free few days to just type it out. Parts some what inspired by the panel where Batman held Joker Jar against his chest in the second issue which made Joker's teeth rattle. Unbeta'ed so sorry for any mistakes, please enjoy. 
> 
> once again, must state, actual smut with an actual disembodied head.

Bruce would admit that when he first started wondering this wasteland that he was a bit thoughtless with how he handled the Joker. He was basically a blunt object and he had used him more than once to give something or someone a good whack.  
  
While he hadn’t done that with the jar in a while now, not since he had actually weapons to use he still might have been a bit to confident with how he handled him. Joker was always in his hands or on his hip for all the fights Batman chose to fight. Bruce had taken the state he was in for granted.

It was some hybrid monster creature, all claws and fangs and mutated limbs, he only planned to fight it enough as to stun it so they could make a quick getaway. It swiped fast but Bruce was faster, or so he thought. He leaped and rolled but there was a sudden and awful-

**Crack**

“Whoopsie Daisies.” Joker cackled and Bruce’s heart thudded in his chest as he registered what had happened. But he had no time to check on him as another slash came at him fast. As quick as the panic had gripped him the anger that came after was even stronger. He climbed up the rocky face of a large bolder before jumping onto the creature, driving a batagrang into its eye. It gave a cry of agony and when Bruce jumped off it didn’t pursue him as he ran. Bruce kept running until he found a little nook they could hide in. Only then did he take a deep breath and with unsteady hands, unclipped the jar from his belt.  
  
“You should see your face, Batsy, have I ever told you just how much you _crack me up_.” Joker grinned up at him, Joker himself wasn’t hurt beyond a small scratch on his cheek but the real issue is what made that scratch, the broken glass at the front of the jar. “Nawwww you worried about me? Now isn’t that cute!”

“I need you as a guide. Is this… do you still not remember how this happened to you, how it works? Is this dangerous for you?” he held up the jar, a chemical smell escaping from the cracked hole in the glass. Shit. 

“Ha ha ha, let me think now.” Joker hummed and his face screwed up in exaggerated concentration before springing back into a grin. “Nope. But don’t worry Batsy, it’s fine…er, probably.” But Joker wasn’t really convincing him. Bruce traced his gloved finger over the jagged edge of the glass. He needed to fix this.

Bruce looked around, they had just passed the remains of a city, it would take a while to get there but it would be dark enough to sneak around. Cities were usually avoided by all costs during the day let alone at night but he had no other choice and he worked better in darkness anyway.

“Okay.” He said, pushing everything down and focusing on the current task. He needed to fix this. “Yep’erino.” Joker agreed not even know what Bruce had been thinking. Bruce held up the jar and pressed it to his chest, effectively blocking the hole to stop anything escaping out or any of the dust from getting in either. “Oooh is that a new cologne? I like it.” Bruce ignored him and spotted the city in the distance from the direction they came from. He started walking again, faster steps then he had bothered to walk in their travels for a while now.

Hours later Bruce was jumping from roof tops like he had memories of doing for so many years. The city was alive with terrifying sounds, he didn’t even know what was making them, focusing more on blending into the darkness, just being one more creature stalking through the city.

He spotted a light store, watched it to make sure it was empty before he snuck in, searching through to find a lantern with the similar if not the same structure as the one Joker was already in. He only pulled Joker away from his chest to better compare. “You know-“Joker started but Bruce cut him off with a “Shhhh, we need to be quiet.” “oops, fine, but you know while we’re here you could trade this look out for something more, well, me, do they have any strobe lights? I will settle for stain glass if you can’t find’em.”

Bruce instead found one that was mostly the same shape and almost the same size as the one Joker was in now and took it. “Oh, spoil sport, just because you’re not a fan of colour?” Bruce now hooked the new one to his belt and muffled Joker back against his chest, escaping out and up the building. Next, he needed tools, he wouldn’t trust any big facility but he found a small hardware store -or half of it- and was able to dodge the shadows milling around it until he found a small office room to break into. He made sure all the windows had the rollers closed before he turned on a small torch he had and removed his gloves to better inspect the vessel carrying his ex-arch nemesis.

“With all this staring you’re going to make a gal blush.” Joker purred which made Bruce’s eye focus back on the man inside, with the panic abating he actually saw him in there and didn’t even think before he reached in and wiped the now dried blood from Joker’s cheek. He skin was cool, in a way that would be worrying if he wasn’t already just a head in a jar. Joker himself has frozen too when Bruce had touched him, just looking up at him with widened eyes. Oh, it would have been a long time since anyone has ever touched him. “Just bare with me for a sec.”

Bruce kept his hand against Joker’s cheek while he continued to examine the what he could see of the apparatus keeping Joker alive. He concluded that the main preservation components where held in the base and injected through Joker’s neck and as far as he could tell, didn’t have too much impact on the air within the lantern. He spoke his findings aloud but the other didn’t seem to care, to busy trying his best to nuzzle into Bruce’s palm and sniff along his skin.

He gave Joker a moment longer to enjoy the skin-to-skin contact before he had to pull away, acting like he didn’t hear the small broken sound as he looked around the store quickly. Gathering up what he thought he might need he and worked on separating the sections of the lantern.

“Oh wow, everything smells musty with hint of general manager flop sweat…damn it’s wonderful out here. Batman, before you make me your personal night light again.. well I was wondering if it were possible… you know since my mouth is free and everything if we could-” Bruce had already guessed what he wanted and didn’t bother waiting for Joker to get to the point before he took his face into his hands and pressed their lips together.

Joker startled for a moment before he kissed back, already trying to slip some tongue. He tasted stale and bitter but Bruce didn’t care too much, they both knew it wasn’t just one of them that was touch starved. They kissed for a while before Bruce needed to breath and pulled away. Joker had a daze look which then turned into giggling fit but it wasn’t as unhinged as it could sometimes sound. 

“Wow… Batsy, that… that was amazing. But also that wasn’t what I was going to ask for but maybe it should have been, just wow.” The hero sighed and sat down on one of the desk chairs, slightly flushed at what he had done. “Oh… okay. What were you going to say?” “Well now I’d just feel like an asshole, after you were so sweet and romantic, a knight swooping in to sweep a prince off his feet… well, neck?” Bruce shook his head “Joker just tell me.”

  
And so, he did. “Could you put your dick in my mouth?” 

  
Bruce looked at the joker for a moment before he buried his face in his hands and marinated in the regret of having gotten himself attached to the remains of this man.

“Joker…. We’re not even enemies now and I swear you will still be the death of me.” Joker of course continued to laugh at him “Bats, was that a joke or were you flirting with me? Could have been either or both but you should know you don’t need to try so hard with me, I already like you.”

Bruce groaned and was just going to ignore that request and seal him back up in glass when Joker spoke again. Letting he Joker talk was always a mistake. “Come on bats, you’re not a prude, we’ve all had a trying day –a few trying days in fact… trying few years?- but especially today! This might be the only time I get to _feel_ and what is the point of being chaste or taking it slow? I want you and this is the best way I can have you now, I want to feel you and taste you, have you fill up what is left of me.” Joker licked his lips and his eyes dragged over Batman’s suit.

“Come ooooon, Bats, you can’t tell me you don’t need it, how many morning have you woken up now with smuggling a honduran in those deliciously form fitting pants.” Joker winked.  
  
Bruce spent a moment thinking on that. “What? Is that-” “Oh come on, a Honduran white bat is a ‘tent-making bat’ honestly how do you not know this? You’re letting your family down, in fact your whole genus down –but never mind that- Don’t distract me! You gonna be a bat_man_ and fuck my face or do I need to ask one of the delightful mutated wasteland inhabitants to do it instead?” Joker huffed and stared the other down, just daring him.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Bruce asked still hesitant about this whole thing. “Basty, my darling, my forever and always, my one and only, the punch to my line, the smouldering spark to the gun powder to my loins. Choke me on that cock before I go more insane. I want you, I always wanted you, in any way I could get you. Give this bodiless clown his final wish. I. Want. You.”  
  
“Fine, Joker, just… shut up.” Bruce hated the fact that he as he pushed his pants lower his cock was already half hard just at the idea of being able to get something other than his hand. He told himself it was that and not the desire for the other he had memories of pushing down.

Joker had opened his large mouth lewdly wide and inviting, eagerness written all over his face at the sight of his cock. Bruce stroked himself, hesitantly moving closer but he still hesitated, this was messed up. Even with the world as it is today, this was still pretty messed up. He might have blown a fuse thinking this whole act over but he didn’t get the chance, he had been holding himself close enough so when the Joker got too impatient waiting for him he was still able to lap his tongue over the head of his cock.

Bruce shuddered and let out a loud gasp, too loud, he slapped a hand over his mouth and silently shook. He peeked a look to Joker’s face and the other looked rapt with wild excitement, a look more fitting to having been presented with candy rather than what he was licking. He caught Bruce’s eyes and made a show of slowly licking the tip and running his tongue right over the slit. “All those nights watching over you, this is all I can think of some times, ever since that first morning, I’d always love you not matter what but you are a marvel to look at in this world. So rough. So wild. This is the type of world you belong in, if only I had made it this way… maybe we could have been in it together properly. Now step closer, give me what I want, Batsy.”

Bruce stepped forward and fed Joker more of his cock, bring his hand away from his mouth now the shock faded so he could thread his fingers through green hair and keep the head steady. It was still warm and wet and when Joker sealed his lips around him, the feel of the long gentle sucks had his toes curling in his boots. Even the feeling of how wrong this was had been twisted into the ball of static pleasure in his stomach. 

As Joker started to suck harder Bruce’s hips seemed to buck into the feeling, breathing now rough and desperate. Joker had to stretch his jaw wider as he took in more of Bruce but he showed no signs of discomfort, not even from the sharp thrusts the hero couldn’t help. He wouldn’t take his eyes off Bruce, not wanting to miss any reaction happening behind that mask. There was no finesse on his side either, just uneven sucking and tonguing along his cock, it didn’t matter, this didn’t need to be anything other than the desperate rush of deranged lust and misplaced affection that it was.

Bruce’s brought his other hand up so both were holding tight into Joker’s hair, his movements changed into proper thrusts, pushing harder and deeper. The man’s control was slipping and that delighted the Joker even more. Half choked back grunts left the man’s mouth as he fucked into the grin, He wasn’t going to last long, his head was swimming with all the purred words Joker has seduced him with before, all the intense looks he never hid. Bruce wasn’t going to last. Joker redoubled his efforts, the abandoned office was filled with rough panting and wet sucking sounds.

Bruce’s jolted and had to bring his hand back over his mouth, biting his skin to muffle the moan that he couldn’t otherwise stop. He was trembling again as he pressed himself close, Joker’s large nose pressing into his navel as his body pulsed from his orgasm. Eventually he pulled himself back together and carefully pulled out. He worked on steadying his breathing so he could listen and make sure nothing had heard him but there didn’t seem to have been any threats lurking by to hear him while he lost control but he still didn’t trust the quiet, they’d need to leave soon.

Joker made an attempt to speak but all that was heard was a gargled mess before he started spitting out the mouthful of cum. “Pros and Cons. Pro: I don’t need to breath outside of speaking and have no gag reflex anymore. Cons: I can’t swallow. So don’t take that as an insult. Though... next time I break if you do see if any canned pineapples are around…”

Bruce sat back on the chair, the post orgasm high fading into terrible regret. He took his cowl off so he could run his hands through his hair. “Bruce Wayne is Batman!?” Joker exclaimed piercingly. Bruce grunted “You’re still doing that? Something might have heard us.” He shot back in frustration. Joker had done that every single time he took off his mask, all except the first time as Bruce had been still tentative about Joker seeing him so the ex-villain had boasted already having known his secret identity long before even if he didn’t remember how he had come to know. It still annoyed him more than anything else. 

Bruce pushed himself back up, he hated that his body was feeling less tense now. He grabbed the flask of water from his pack and even if it was a waste of resources, used it to rinse Joker’s mouth out before silently getting back to work on attaching the base to the new glass vessel. Well he was silent, Joker kept a running commentary filled with dirty remarks and filthy limericks.

Bruce was just about to seal him back up Joker looked genuine for a moment “I just… wanted to thank you Bats, I really needed your touch, you can’t imagine what type of hell this is, being like this.” Bruce softened and pressed his hand to Joker’s check again. Bruce spoke back softly “I don’t know where this journey is going to end for us but we might be able to find-fuck!” Bruce hissed as he yanked his palm away from Joker’s teeth, almost knocking the head over. Joker smirked and licked up the blood running down his bottom lip. “Come now, what else did you expect from me? I wanted to keep a part of you in here with me, forever. Now _neither of us_ can forget that out of all the shrinks I’ve had, you’ve gotten _deeper_ into my head than any of them.”

Whatever angry words Bruce had been ready to say no longer had time to be said as their luck had run out as something must have heard them this time. A horrid scratching started at the window and another thing was banging through the store they would now need to sneak past. He fixed the grinning clown into the new lantern as fast as he could before fixing back on his mask and gloves.

For now, Joker would have the last word.

_“Batsy, you taste so good.” _


	3. improper use of a shower head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here I was thinking I would wait until there was another issue of the comic out before i wrote anything. An idea came. So here you go. Joker is still a head in a jar, i think you all get that at this point. Do i need to warn this isn't the healthiest relationship? I feel that is also already understood. 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Joker: "-and that's why I'm the new Robin, Better in every way and not family so I can really do 'everything' that a sidekick should do to help the big, strong, unbelievably sexy hero."
> 
> Dick, looking at a suffering Bruce: "Are you sure you don't want me to just *points to a bin*
> 
> Bruce: .... Just-Just ignore him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the gap I assume will happen in between the comics where they are at a base or something to talk plans so lets hope that this actually happens when the next issue arrives. If not, well, pretend it did.
> 
> edit: I was right! So yeah, changing literally just the first sentence to bring this to the proper setting. Also I'm happy that this ended up fitting in so well with how the comics went.

The room Bruce was shown to in the now deemed 'Owl Cave' was grey and Spartan, military in all senses. After traveling so long in an ever moving world of colour and violence, it put Bruce on edge. Too quiet, too pale, completely still. If the calm before the storm was a place, this would really be it. The moment of rest before he would need to face the force keeping this world the literal hell that it was now. He had stayed with Dick for as long as he could keep the talk going but he was never good at talking, all the memories he still had shone so warm for the kid but Dick has already buried him and he knew seeing him again was hard. 

He stared at the small room, making peace with the fact that he probably won’t be able to fall asleep now that he had a clean and comfy bed. First things first. He had been wondering this wasteland in this bat suit for a long, _long_ time. Dick had offered to take the Joker from him, but he declined, ignoring the look it got him, he would hate to see the look he would have gotten when he didn’t even think about it as he brought the jar into the bathroom room with him. Leaving the chuckling head on the sink top before he started peeling himself out of the costume. 

“Fancy digs, eh Batsy? It’s sweet he’s trying to win you back with this luxury but you’re going to have to tell him that I’m the Robin now, no matter what- Holy Fuck, Bruce Wayne is batman!?”

Bruce gave a rough exhale but resisted the urge to push the jar over. Only just resisting. The process of taking off the costume was leaving the previously white tiles filthy with dirt and dust. He could glimpse of himself in the mirror even when he was trying not to really look at himself. Smears of dried blood around the scratches littered his body as well from the people and creature he had fought. The red earth having somehow gotten under every piece he pulled off. He was bruised and filthy but after what he’d seen he was doing better than most people. Body still unmarked by this world, the many other wound he remembered from his previous life not even there. 

“ooh you look _gorgeous_, if you’d have just jumped out of an exploding cake it would be the best birthday I have ever had.”

He risked a look into the mirror, staring at his own blue eyes, he was Bruce Wayne, the batman, he was going to defeat Omega.

“What if I can’t do it? I’m not the real Bruce or batman, I want to save them but what if I can’t save anyone? Dick, Gotham, the world, what if…”

He held onto the ledge and squeezed his eyes closed, words faltering, things were easier when it was just surviving.

“Like I always say, you talk too much, Batsy boy, fine you’re neither. So, let’s go find a non-radioactive or literally boiling beach, get a door on this jar and live out our weird lives, weirdly together until we all burn?”

“I can’t do that… and you know it. I need to save them, I need to try and fix this no matter what.” He sighed, looking back at his companion.  
  
“See, it didn’t need to be said, but you just want to blab on, you’re lucky you’re pretty batsy,… and strong, and have a huge and tasty coc-”

“Joker!” Bruce cut him off but he did relax a little “…yeah, you’re right.”

“Excellent!” Joker exclaimed before looking confused “Right about what, I forgot what we were talking about. You’re looking stressed there, Bats. I could probably break a wooden mallet on your shoulders… oh, I miss doing that.”

Bruce started the shower, it was wonderfully warm and while the water pressure was shit it was still amazing after how long he had been without a proper way to bathe. Even the stings of the small scrapes and cuts didn’t detract from the comfort it brought, while he was moving his hands and focusing on cleaning he was almost content. But it didn’t take too long before he realised he had been staring at a wall tiles for five minutes letting his thoughts spiral down again.

“Hey Bats, I know what we should do.” He had left the shower curtain open because of course he would at this point, because of the very same reason he knew what the Joker was going to suggest before he even said it.

“Might be our last night on Earth… right here… just the two of us…together, alone.” Joker licked his tongue over his teeth like he was still tasting him, in fact he probably was. “I can see your mind working on over drive, that’s no state to be in for soon to be hero-ing. Let your good’ol friend Joker help get your mind off lesser evils. They're not worth your time like I could be.”

Even under the warm water he shuddered a little, this was the first time he had be entirely undressed in front of the joker and while he didn’t think nudity was ever something to truly bother being too shy about, the way the other looked at him... He had no memories of others looking at him with the same intensity aside from the times the joker, then whole, was really trying to ruin him.

Bruce leaned back against the tiles and watched the other back, giving a small nod, this is what they did, part of their new reality. Joker would talk, Bruce would act. Little flares of arousal were already starting to course through him. His hand was already moving down between his legs.  
  
“No, no, no, don’t shoot the gun too early there, batsy, you need to build up to the punch line. If it might be our last night together I wouldn’t rush through this in a quick, violent fuck. How could you think so little of me? Not when I have the whole menu open for orders before me. Go slow, I want you to show me all those soft spots you keep armoured most.”

This was new for them, and a complaint was on the tip of his tongue but it never made it out of his mouth. His hands hesitated but gently he started to explore. The scar that had been on his inner thigh was gone but when he relaxed his stance open pressing on the place was still sensitive. His palm slid over his navel felt even better without the mess of rough skin from burns and freezes, finger tips light along the length of his neck where he’d let no one else touch, rubbing over his pecs, just catching his nipple, well that never seemed to have any trouble making him sigh, before or now.

“Yes Batsy, just like, that, I’d want to see every little reaction I could get from you, all of it, just for me… for us. We know each other best when it’s all open and raw. All that angst and pain you always so sweetly shared with me, now let me make sure you share in my devious fun.” He chuckled. “Look at me.”

Bruce opened his eyes which had slipped closed when he had been squeezing at his pecs. They kept their eyes on each other as Joker took the lead, telling him where to touch, when to go faster, rougher, slower, gentler. Bruce was achingly hard for a while before he was told he could touch it.  
  
“Wrap your hand around it, hold herself as tight as my throat felt when I was wrapped around it.” Longing was dripping in the Joker’s voice. Bruce held himself tight and hissed at how sensitive he felt after so much foreplay, his back arched up off the wall. It wasn’t surprising that Joker knew some colourful curses nor how much he was enjoying just being able to watch. “It’s almost worth the whole world burning just to be able to do this with you-” Bruce flicked water against the glass of the jar in the threat of ruining his view for that.

“-Okay, yeah, but! It then begs the question, what would you do with me. Put those thick skilful fingers in your mouth and show me. Touch yourself and use your mouth on me.”

The joker said it with such certainty, like in his mind he really could feel it all, like he really was there with him. He stroked slow and tight, while he used the fingers of his other hand to trace his lips, watching his fixated the joker was on them, practically drooling, himself. “Come on Batsy, come on, this teases me more than it teases you.”

Bruce remembered enough from his old play boy days how to put on a good show and slid his fingers into his mouth, humming and sucking as he started stroking himself a bit faster. Joker couldn’t move but he still looked like he was going to make himself tip over.

This was once again like they were in the cool mornings back out there, Bruce didn’t need think, didn’t need to be holding the weight of the world, all he needed to do was put his focus on one man who would do anything to keep Bruce’s attention.

“Oh look at you, who knew the Dark knight could be so lewd, I like this side of you, darling. You wouldn’t need to brood so much if you relaxed with yourself more often. But I guess that is why you need me along, isn’t it? To make you do things you’d never normally let yourself do.” 

Bruce used his fingers to try and help muffle himself but the joker just tisked at him “Oh no, Batsy, there are no monsters here but me, you don’t need to hide this. Always so stoic and mysterious, don’t you just want to let go, just for me, just this once and oh haven’t you felt better all the other times I’ve helped you? You really should stop denying yourself.”

Bruce pulled his fingers back and it wasn’t long before a moan was perched in his throat. He still held it back just as a reflex when he felt it rise but let it push through until the low and rough moan reverberated around the small room. Followed closely by a louder gleeful laugh from the joker.  
  
“Hearing your voice is always a treat already but this is just every sugary treat in the carnival rolled into one.” Bruce wasn’t very loud naturally but still gasps and rough moans seemed louder in the small and quiet room making him hyperaware of the sounds he made and how he now couldn’t stop now that he started.  
  
“But Batsy baby, this is all things we have done before, I want to make you feel so special, _I want to give you everything I have in me_. Move your hand down… down your chest… down your stomach… don’t bother your other hand now… _just keep… going… lower… darling.”_

Bruce had worked out where the joker was leading his spit slicked fingers, it caused another rough shuddered down his spine that he knew the Joker would have seen. But he didn’t stop, he let his fingers side their way down, lifting his leg up to brace his foot on the side of the shower tub and teased his fingers over his hole. He didn’t know if the Joker needed to breathe but it hadn’t seemed to matter in that moment as the Joker was practically panting now.

It wasn’t at the best angle and just water wasn’t the best for something like this but there was something to say about the type of desperation he felt right now. His head dropped back against the wall as he teased himself, dipping his finger inside.

“No one has touched you there yet, have they? My Batsy is all fresh and new… rehymenated. Oh, how I want to get my finger prints all over you again.” Bruce had wondered if Joker had been disappointed that all the scars he had left on him before were gone. “Sweet Batsy, how I’d make your insides light up. We’d both know that I couldn’t move the living wall of muscle you are but you’d let me push you into the wall, you let me hold you there as I fucked you. No one else would dare give you the kind of fucking you need. But how you need it.”

Bruce had to close his eyes now, he got his fingers inside and while he couldn’t get them very deep the stimulation was like electricity shooting through his body. He slipped in another and tried to get them deep, tried to imagine the feeling of someone else filling him up. But this position wasn’t ideal and it was getting him more frustrated then actually getting him closer to release as fast as he wanted. 

It didn’t take long before he just couldn’t take it anymore and he pushed himself up so he could turn around, the side of his face and shoulder shocked by the cold as he leaned properly against the way. He could almost the small hands gripping at him, acting like they could hold him there as he was fucked. Bruce widened his stance and push his fingers in deeper, fucking himself on them as he rapidly jacked at his cock. “Oh, you are a marvel. Bet you’re so hot and tight and perfect. That’s it, let me fuck you, let me make you feel so good, let me make you cum, Bruce.” He had never heard his actual name said like that by the Joker and it affected him more than he expected. A long moan was drawn from his lips and he was bucking between his hands as he came, imagining it was someone else holding him.

If he hadn’t been propped up against the wall like he was he was sure he would have buckled down to the floor but he was able to keep himself up so he could catch his breath. “I really do like you in that position.” Came a giggling purr, he removed his finger and pushed himself back up, easily ignoring the stream of chuckled from his companion. He was able to finish washing himself before he threw his costume into the tub to get a rinse as he wrapped himself up in a towel.

Now he couldn’t ignore the fact the Joker hadn’t stop laughing all that time. “You okay?” he asked, crouching to look joker in the eyes. “I’d –hahaha- I’d give up my head to be able to cum.”

Bruce didn’t know what to do but just brought the jar with him to the main room keeping watch as he slowly calmed down during the time Bruce ate and got ready to get at least a few hours to sleep. The bed was too soft for him. Bruce brought the pillows and blankets down to the floor with the Joker as well, still having him watch his back now that he was only quietly huffing amusement. He was just about to turn off the Light when Joker spoke again.  
  
“No matter what happens, you know I’ll be staying with you, maybe I’ll get my body back or we can have some proper fun together when we meet again in hell.”

Bruce paused and then slowly brought his hand up, pressing his lips over the not yet healed teeth marks on his hands from the last time the Joker was out of his jar. The one scar of his that will survive.

“I don’t think I can leave you behind now.”


	4. When it all comes to a head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are, the final chapter of this crazy, smutty fit, and let me tell you, you were lucky with how they ended this comic. I had been thinking of how this chapter might go and how the comic might end. I had it all planned out and I honestly planned for angst and death. I had a full on, Bruce was dying and Joker talked him through it with smutty tales of how it could have been before making sure if his Batsy went, he went to.
> 
> I just read the actual ending and it was so sweet and wholesome which meant i had to build up this fic ending from the ground again but I am honestly happy with how it turned, who needs sad endings when you can have fun. Enjoy~ 
> 
> Side note: best to read the comic because big spoilers for the ending but also to see the MMmmg big robot body, big hands, so tol mmmgggh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce: Dick and I finally remade a bat mobile so we’ll be able to travel a lot easier, just have to give it a jump start. 
> 
> Joker, staring at the jumper cables: Bats, I wish that were me

The little pocket of salvation they had made from the expanse of new Gotham city wasn’t even close to how the it used to be a life time ago but there was a steadily growing sense of normality, like a bastion in the slowly healing world. Though scarred and frightened more people were coming together to change, to evolve and turned the fate of this world back towards something better than it had been going to. It might not last but they were doing everything they could to keep hope alive. As heroes, as leaders, as caretakers for a better future to come.

Even joker seemed to have some (seemingly deranged) fans who offered him a place with them but he and Bruce, both held tightly and truely to all the whispered promises that were only acknowledged in the dead of night with panting, wet breaths. They would never leave each other. But when asked why Bruce would let him stay at the rebuilt manor with him now that everything was all over, he would just reply with a shrug “Where else would he go?”

If Joker was asked, the clown would say “I love babies, and the Batsy baby daddy couldn’t give the kid a good sense of humour by himself.” And that was it. Joker, now as he was, even with everything he done, had become part of the family. A family which hadn’t just expanded with one new member.

“He’s been a little fussy lately, keeping him wrapped up in his blanket seems to help for a while but after that…. Well he likes games, singing-“ but he was cut off “Bruce, I’ve got it.” Diana said with a smile, giving him a hard squeeze at his arm. Bruce has been recovering from his spear wound from the fight with Omega for a while and had been the main carer for baby superman. It was odd some times, connecting this giggly baby to the man who Bruce remembered, and then to remember he wasn’t even the man he remembered and just everything about his life right now. But he liked kids and surprisingly enough Joker wasn’t lying either, having been eager to look after him and Clark Jr both now that he had the ability to do so.   
  
But with more and more people coming into the city he couldn’t stay at home as Bruce Wayne the father forever, he was batman, and helping fix the world didn’t end over night with a fist fight. Seeing as they had a tragically smaller yet still big family, they would occasionally trade baby Clark when the other were busy. This new mission was going to see him away further and longer than he had been since they started settling down here. Bruce had to go through a city swarming with mutated dogs for supplies and to check for any traces of survivors and Joker, regardless for his excitement to care for the baby would still put Bruce first and follow him no matter what. So, it was Diana’s turn since Dick and Barb took him last time. For the most part the baby was getting used to having such a big, odd family. 

She walked up to Joker, who was on his knees over the couch playing peek-a-boo as he had been without tiring for the last 45 minutes or so. He was surprisingly good with the baby but the only reason he had been allowed to help was that the baby was mostly indestructible and even then, some one still had to always be watching him. But he played games, told some almost child appropriate stories and protected the kid from anything _he_ perceived as a threat. They were working on it. 

Joker pouted as Diana took the child and they both walked her to the door “Bye little Clark, see you in a little while, you be good for Aunty Diana now, Jr.” Bruce said softly and smoothed his hand over the child's hair. 

“Now, Clark Jr, you behave young man, no partying or drinking after 3, no arson after 4! Do your greens and eat your homework!” The ex villain rested his large robotic arms on Bruces shoulders crossing over his chest, with Bruce out of his costume and in more causal clothes the weight and hard metal made him grunt but he didn’t complain, letting them create the oddest tableaux of a parental couple seeing a child off. Diana, to her credit, never asked or comment about them, aside from an occasional concerned looks every now and again. 

They waved her off before returning inside the house. “So… we should go over the list of supplies that we need to keep an eye out for, and don’t think I didn’t see your attempt to write ammonium nitrate, aluminium powered and Cyclotol. You’re not making any more explosives. You-“ Bruce was cut off as large metal hands took him by the waist and pulled him back against the cold body. 

It took him less time to get used to the Joker as just a head than it is for him to get used to him now being so much larger than himself. He had to tilt his head all the way back just to see the others face as the he towered over him. 

“The kids are out, the bat children and grand kid too. We haven’t had any alone time in a while. Has having a baby ruined my body?” He tried to make a moping face but it was ruined as he was grinning, barely holding in a laugh at his own joke. Bruce rolled his eyes but he would admit while he had only stoped all the carnal activity at first because he was hurt and Joker was still getting used to controlling and being gentle with his new metal body... then after that with the world becoming less of a chaotic mess, he had seen it as a chance to stop this. Should he make them stop? Dick, Barb and Byrce were visiting them often now they would find out sooner than later if they continued. He isn’t alone in the wilderness any more, he has other bonds with people now. It wouldn’t be hard to find some one who wasn’t… everything the Joker was. He could still become apart of something much more stable and safe.

But with blue eyes locked on green, he could see such adoration, such familiarity. As much as he hated himself for it, he didn’t want to give this up. Even when he was usually so willing -to a fault- to give up his wants for the sake of other people, he wasn't strong enough to give this up. He raised a hand and pressed it against the glass which protected the only flesh Joker had left. What ever it was that he felt for the Joker, he wouldn't be able to find any other being who he could feel anything close to it's depth. 

He had just been staring, lost in his own mind when Joker spoke again with a sweet and drawn out “Batman~” The grip Joker had on his waist grew tighter until it hurt. So it would be this game. “Come one Batsy, kids are away, let's play."

Like a switch was flicked, Bruce hiked his leg up so he could kicked off from Joker’s knee joint to get out of his grip before he ran, this would be a dangerous game to play without his suit so he headed to where it and some other supplies were pilled up and waiting for their mission. The heavy clanging foot steps were echoing close behind him in chase. It was close enough to some memories that the adrenaline was starting the leak into his system and his stomach was in nervous but excited knots. He reached the pile on the table and manage to grab one glove and a batarang before he was yanked back by the collar of his shirt. Getting choked as the straining material caught him at the throat for a moment, he was then slammed against the wall, a crack growing from where he hit it. “Careful!” He yelled before he got both his feet up on the wall and kicked off, forcing them both back, Bruce half turned in the air and used the momentum to jam the batarang into the small line between metal plating before landing in a roll a the Joker just laughed even as he stumbled back. 

Bruce put in the glove before he charged at him, hitting repeat blows at an angle, backing the Joker against the table was able to snag one more batarang and jammed it in mirroring line between armour but Joker grabbed his arm and tossed him back into a couch, causing it to get knocked over before he ran. “Can’t catch me!” He yelled gleefully. Bruce grabbed his belt and the other glove before he was the one giving chase, now. Joker made the mistake of not keeping him in his site. 

“_Where o’ where o’ where is Batman~_” The joker sang in delight “_O’ where o’ where o’ where is batman~ Where ever could he be?_” He stomped though the different rooms of the rebuilt manor, looking behind him to see if Bruce would come through the same path that he had. With his gaze there, Bruce to use a line to swing himself from the railing of the second floor down to leave a solid kick to Joker’s back, even barefoot it had enough force to cause the chest plate to pop off. 

Joker gave an exaggerated squeak and covered his exposed circuitries like a defrocked lady would in a comedy. Bruce got closer and Joker tried to get a few more hits in at Bruce but he dodged them and pulled they line down so when Joker went to kick him it wrapped the line around his leg and pulled with a grunt and the robot body lost balance and fell back. Bruce was immediately on top of him, panting and bruised he claimed victory and dove his gloved hands into the wiring. 

Because, while Bruce had stoped getting help from the Joker, now with a body of his own, it hadn’t taken long for Joker to learn how to help himself. After all, pleasure was just electrical pulses caused by stimuli, so when working with actual electricity hooked up to a brain they had finally found away for Bruce to return the favours Joker had so generously been giving him during their time together. 

“Yikes!” Joker’s robotic body jolted, limbs flailing out at the mess of mental impulses as his eye lids fluttered before he made a content face. “Okay that one tingled…. Do it again.” Bruce crossed the wires in question again and mentally recorder the reaction that combination got. Bruces had a lot of knowledge of this type of machinery so did not let anything get too dangerous for either of them but he did have a large amount of curiosity for what reactions he could get from the other. He picked up other wires and tried them in different mixes and at different voltages, making sparks fly and the green of Joker’s eyes getting lost as they rolled back, long desperate moans now sounding all through the rooms. 

“Oh Bats you feel so good inside me, oh no one else can get as deep in me like you can.” He purred, metal body jolting as a new combination of wires were crossed. 

Bruce was so focused on making sure he didn’t disconnect anything important or cause anything to burn that he didn’t see as the large metal hands rose up, twitching but set in their goal with one grabbing on to his hip as the other slid Bruce’s pants down. 

“What are you- oh fuck, cold!” the large cold digit brushed over his hole “You can’t-“ Bruce started but Joker shushed him “Don’t worry, I just though of the perfect place to get it nice and warm.” He purred and started pushing which had Bruce wincing. He grabbed at a pouch on his belt and used a small electrical charge and pressed it right to Joker’s processing core which had the other howling in pleasure and his extremities freezing up. It got to a peak, and after having to have just been content with just watching his lover cum, now Joker finally had a way to reach an orgasm. Bruce smirked as Joker was left a blubbering mess as he turned off the electrical current, watching as he gave a breathy string of “Yes Batman, oh fuck yes, batman, batman, batman-“ 

The robotic hands for now seemed to be stuck in place, Bruce turned to look at those large fingers “There is no way.” He told more to himself but didn’t stop looking at them. “Coward!” Came a raspy voice from the Joker. “I thought you were meant to be the young and bold new batman, and face it, it isn’t the weirdest thing you would have done with me.” The metal fingers started twitching again as joker ‘came back online’. 

“Come on Brucey, darling, we can finally be inside each other.” Joker rumbled in that aggressively aroused voice and licked his lips in hungry perversion. And hell if it wasn’t causing Bruces cock to twitch. He reached out and flicked a finger against the glass with a soft ‘ting’ getting the other’s attention “your hands better be clean.” 

“All servers must wash their hands after using the bathroom. It’s… like a rule, Bruce.” he scoffed. 

“Thats not filling me with confidence, J.” Bruce pulled a small vaseline tub from his belt. “Wow you really are prepared for everything.” Joker chuckled and how with his ability to control the body back again he placed his hands on the glass surrounding him, twisted it unlocked and removed it. Bruce was fingering himself open when Joker placed the cold fingers under his chin and tilted his head up, again just watching either other while Bruce opened himself up, caught in each others gaze as they so often did. “No sight will ever look sexier than you ripping that man’s face off with your teeth but this isn’t so bad either.” Joker said oh so sweetly as Bruce huffed. “He was being influence by Omega I shouldn’t-“ But Joker again interrupted him “-I think about that moment the most, clearer than any other memory I have. That was when I knew... there are no sides in this new world but no matter what I do to you, for you, what I do to the people that you love I will always be doing it for you, I will be on your side, forever.” 

The warming metal stroked his cheek as he looked hopelessly up that the now larger man. There was always so much that the Joker was feeling that was just too much for Bruce to be able to comprehend, too vast for him to fully take in. It was all so terrifying and he believed every word of it. Joker would follow him to the ends of the Earth or beyond if he asked, or slaughter everyone Bruce cared about if he thought he needed it and no single man could ever know how to deal with such assured devotion. He grabbed the steel collar of the suit and pulled the Joker down with an exhaled “Stop talking” before kissing him with a taste of the the violence still capable between them. 

Soon they broke apart, both men’s lips marked red by bites and half faded lipstick. “I’m ready just…” Bruce needed a moment of figure out how to ask the Joker not to break him before he settled on “Go slow.” The metal was still cold which forced a gasp from his lips but it was smooth and polished and easily slipped inside him, stretching him full and quickly warming from his own body heat. “It’s like a magic trick” Joker giggled but did actually go slow this time having learned his lesson, hopefully. The large finger moved within him steadily before Bruce started rocking himself back against it. “J…” he sighed eyes falling closed. 

“I’m ready again too.” Bruce looked to see Joker's eyes were fixed between his own legs, watching his cock bounce slightly as the metal digit disappeared behind him. Bruce chuckled before he plunged a hand back into the machines chest cavity and took a hand full of wires, making sure to stay away from the ones connected to his arms this time. They were both moaning now, he could feel the breaths that Joker didn’t need to take brushing over his short hair. It wasn’t even an exaggeration to say that sparks were flying between them and as Bruce rose onto his knees that as he kissed the other again that they were completing a circuit. Bruce hand moved with in Joker at the same pace, fucking Joker back the only way he could. But it was an effective way to say the least. 

“J.. J… I want…. I need it…” He still wasn’t good at asking for what he wants but he was lucky that he usually didn’t need too. “Faster? Harder? Angled up right against that spot that makes your insides sparkle like a gasoline fire in a glitter factory? You know I’ll always look after you Bats, everything that you want, I would never deny you anything.” He purred and gave Bruce just what he needed. He could hear the machine parts whirring with the increased motion and the hand Bruce had on Joker’s shoulder to steady himself dug his softer yielding nails into the ungiving steel as he was fucked. “I would save lives for you or take them, as long as you don’t die without me, I’ll give you everything, as long as you let your blood, sweat and cum stain my metal for the rest of our days until we both go to the grave together. Oh Batsy, this is all I want. Just us, rivals, friends, parents, a pair Horny bastards at the end of the world. We will give each other everything and it take from each other carelessly.” 

No matter how breathless and ruined Joker looked he always found a way to keep talking and Bruce just didn’t have it in him to try and shut him up when he was shaking apart with and arm deep in a mess of sparking danger. The hard press of the digit finding the right place to press and press hard, it was driving Bruce crazy and scrambled to bite his glove off of his hand so he could wrap it around his aching heavy cock and stroking himself. His forehead fell onto Joker’s shoulder now instead to keep himself up as he didn’t remove his other hand where it stick shocking moans and sighs from the other. “ That’s it Batsy… take and take and take. You and I are going to be playing games for a very long time. Fighting or fucking it is all the same as long as you’re touching me.” 

Again, his chin is lifted up, both me staring at each other through half opened eyes as they fall into pleasure, it wasn’t long before Bruce was stripping his hand over his cock and cried out as he made a mess over his hand, black metal and the colourful wired inside of Joker’s body. 

“Bruce please, I want to cum with you, Bruce please, please, please-“ Bruce gabbed the electrical charge and again, sent the current surge of power right through the robotic body and right to Joker’s head. Joker screamed out a laugh which gradually quieted to breathless chuckling as they held onto each other to cool down and catch their breath. 

Joker’s finger retracted leaving Bruce a bit sore but thoroughly satisfied as he sat up gingerly. He put the gloves back on both hands again and started putting the wires and plug back in place, making sure nothing had been pulled out or damaged. When he was done he pulled off his own shirt and cleaned the ropes of cum that gone over the wires, regardless of how Joker complained. “I know, I know, only one baby at a time but I like your cum inside me. I swear it’s a good time of the month to risk it.” 

“Do you ever shut up?” Bruce got up on wobbly legs and retrieved the chest plate and pressed it back to place and Joker gave it a thump with his own hand to lock it back into place. The ex villain now stood up and smiled brightly down at Bruce and before the man could get away, Joker was sweeping him off his feet and carrying man in his arms like a bride. “Joker!” But, of course, Joker only laughed at him. “ You carried me enough, I think you can take the same blow to your manliness as I did.” He pressed a loud smooch to Bruce’s forehead before carrying him back to the bedroom he had reclaimed from his other self. 

“We need to get ready, need to find more people, more resources… keep saving those who are left.” Bruce complained even as fucked out and exhausted as he was. Joker ignored him and placed him roughly down onto the bed. 

“Knock, knock.” 

Bruce made a face and glared at him though Joker just had an opened mouth grin and patiently waited. 

“Fine…. come in.”

Joker giggled excitedly, happy with Bruce’s answer “Oh hey Brucey, it’s me the Joker, it’s your birds and bats, its all those who didn’t make it and all whose who did, its the whole entire world just waiting to surprise you or terrify you and its all of time and space because its always the uninvited guest. But more importantly it’s me, Joker!” 

Bruce sighed, and relaxed down onto the bed, reaching a hand up to comb his fingers through Joker’s vibrant hair before the clown turned himself to press his lips over the bite mark which was now completely healed and scared a soft pinky sliver. 

It wasn’t a happy ending, he was self aware enough to know that the world was still a mess, and so was he, and so was what he had with the Joker. But if he could save just a few more people, if they could raise a new Superman to be better than they were, if they could give the world hope. Then nothing else mattered and he might even say that he was at least happy. 

Joker didn't seem to be having any issues with where he saw their place in the new world, content as he ever was. 

“Don’t worry Batsy, soon we’ll head off and it will be us, Batman and Joker, together for more adventures, the best duo doing what they do best no matter what comes next.” 

It was a simple enough outlook that Bruce might just believe in it.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, I actually finished a multi-chaper fic. And it was this. I want to thank you all for being on this journey with me. For giving this fic a chance and being as supportive as you have been. This was meant to have been a one off and yet the comic was so engaging and you all seemed to like what i did with these characters. So thank you so much! 
> 
> And this might not be the end of me writing Batjokes, i might have another comic in mind I want to tackle one day, but there is just that something about them~


End file.
